


Home [Podfic]

by blackglass



Series: Home [Podfic] [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23988718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "Home" by afrai."The Kuchiki keep their promises. Rukia'll learn how to do that too."
Series: Home [Podfic] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729747
Kudos: 1
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	Home [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afrai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrai/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15509) by [afrai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrai/pseuds/afrai). 



  
  
Cover art by: [blackglass](http://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass)  


Length: 6:14  
Download (right-click and save as) as a [LQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/home.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/home%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> I have loved this little AU for yeeeeeears and am excited to finally record and release it. Thanks to afrai for giving me permission to podfic their stories! Used to fill my "child character" square for podfic_bingo.


End file.
